Unexpected things Sirius Black
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Alisha Wood is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. The year starts brilliant until horrible events start taking place in her life and she is forced to give up the things she loves the most. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual scenes.
1. The first match

Unexpected Things.

01

''I think I'm going to be sick.'' Alisha Wood said and jumped out of bed panicking.

''Alisha! Good grief woman, calm down!'' Jessica Kate cried out jumping out of her bed and rushing after her to the bathroom.

''Oh Merlin! Why oh _why _did Joshua have to finish school.'' She moaned hanging over the toilet. Her older brother, Joshua Wood had graduated from Hogwarts last year.

''It's going to be fine.'' Jessica soothed her friend. ''You have the boys who ar-''

''Right! The boys! Merlin, I need to wake them up! They'll oversleep!'' Alisha screeched and ran out of the bathroom.

''ALISHA! YOU AREN'T DRESSED!'' Jessica hollered after her.

''It's the first Quidditch match isn't it.'' Amanda Freiberg stated.

''Yup, Gryffindor against Slytherin.'' Jessica said gloomily. ''Poor boys. Alisha is going to kill them if they're still in bed.''

''I can't see the point why she gets like this.'' Lily Evans, their last room mate spoke up. ''It's only Quidditch.''

''Don't let Alisha hear you say that. Especially not now. She was in Hospital Wing for the last two practise, wasn't she?'' Amanda asked.

''Yeah. She had to let Potter take over.'' Jessica nodded. ''And then there was the holiday last week and now is the match, so she has no idea what Potter has done to the team.''

''God, Potter? They're going to loose now.'' Lily sniffed and then they heard the shouts and screams from the boy's dormitory's. All three girls winced and doors slammed open to hear what the noise is about.

''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU LOT THINK YOU ARE DOING!'' Alisha screamed as she saw her beaters were still asleep. ''GET UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS!'' She strode over to James Potter's bed and pulled his covers away. She waved her wand and he got kicked out of bed by an invisible force. James groaned and tried to scramble back in his bed but he couldn't get into it.

''Go'way!'' Sirius Black moaned.

''BLACK!'' Alisha barked and strode over to his bed. ''Three seconds!'' She placed her hands on her hips and he just rolled over on his other side. Alisha raised an eyebrow. ''You asked for it.'' She muttered and waved her wand. ''_Levicorpus_.''

Sirius shot up in the air and shouted loudly as he dangled upside down. His eyes widened as he saw who had woken him up.

''Wood! I'm so sorry, I thou-'' His jaw dropped when he looked at her again even though he was upside down.

''Damn Wood. Looking sexy.'' James whistled from his bathroom and scuttled in it as Alisha whipped around with her wand outstretched. She glanced down and shrugged. She was wearing a skimpy laced tee and man boxers. She glared at Sirius.

''If I let you down, you shall shut your mouth, go to the bathroom, go downstairs, go to the Great Hall and eat and then gather in the locker rooms, _Liberacorpus_.'' Alisha waved her wand and Sirius dropped to the floor. His mouth was still hanging open as he stared at her.

''Your hair is different.'' He said dumbly.

''It _grew_ Black. Now. Bathroom!'' Alisha barked and pointed at the locked bathroom. She scowled. ''Girls bathroom, follow me.''Sirius stood up obediently and walked after her as she started to the door. ''Oi, Potter. If you are not out of that bathroom in five minutes, you are having it!'' Alisha screeched and stomped to her chasers dorms.

''No problem, Alisha.'' Remus murmured tiredly from his bed. ''I don't mind you coming in my room and screaming and waking me up. No need to apologize.''

''Merlin, Black. You should be happy it was your room I first came into.'' Alisha muttered as she kicked open a door. ''SPINNET, BELL AND JOHNSON! UP! NOW!'' She screamed. ''_Agumenti_!''

Soon the Alex Spinnet, Drew Bell and Matt Johnson were drenched in water. Leaving Frank Longbottom in a peaceful sleep even though the boys started screaming and shouting in shock.

''Whadda you that for!'' Matt Johnson yelled at the short fifth year. She placed her hands on her hips and her blue eyes sparkled in fury.

''You lot have five minutes to get ready and be in the Great Hall!'' She said and turned on her heel. ''Black.'' She said and Sirius hurried after her not wanting to push her madness further. Alisha turned back and knocked on a door. She pushed it open without hesitation and Darren Coy yelled pulling his jeans up in fast tempo.

''Wood, I-'' He started and then his jaw dropped as he looked at her.

''You better get moving. Three minutes.'' Alisha said threatening and left his dorm. Sirius hurried after her and she put her foot on the girls stairs waiting for him to follow. They walked up the stairs and towards her room. ''Are you girls decent? Male coming in.'' Alisha said through the door and swung it open anyway without waiting. Jessica squealed as Sirius walked in after Alisha.

''Morning ladies.'' He grinned.

''Get out of the shower Evans!'' Alisha shouted on a rampage. Lily busted out of the bathroom about to answer back when two things caught her eye. Sirius standing with a bag of clothes in his hand and Jessica shaking her head wildly gesturing at Alisha who looked on the point of a mental break down. Lily raised her eyebrows at Sirius and pushed past Alisha.

''Bathroom is yours, Black.'' She said and Sirius rushed into it.

''TWO MINUTES BLACK!'' Alisha screeched and pulled on jeans and her Quidditch jersey. She ran a brush through her hair and glanced in Amanda's mirror.

''THREE, TWO-''

''I'm out! I'm out!'' Sirius cried bursting out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping and he had his Quidditch jersey half over his face. Sirius struggled to pull it down whilst pulling on a worn sneaker as well. Alisha went to the door and Sirius finally fell, crashing into her and causing them to tumble out of the door on a heap.

''Black.'' Alisha said dangerously calm.

''Yes, Wood.'' He squeaked.

''I'd appreciate it if you got off me. Any other time and I would be fine, but. We. Have. A. Quidditch. Match. In. An. Hour.'' She growled and Sirius jumped off her with a stupid grin on his face.

''Any other time then, Wood.'' He said coolly and strutted towards the stairs.

''Black.'' Alisha warned him but it was too late and as he stepped onto the stairs they changed into a slide and he slid down the stairs crashing into James.

''Bloody hell, Padfoot!'' James exclaimed and Alisha slid down the banister, jumping off at the end and gracefully landing just before James' face.

''Alright then men!'' She clapped her hands loudly and her Quidditch team straightened up. ''Get to breakfast, you need food down you or you won't be able to play properly. The six boys trooped out of the common room tailed by Alisha who glared at each one that looked back with big eyes.

''She's hot!'' Sirius hissed at James. ''Have you seen her! The brown looks great on her.''

James rolled his eyes and grinned sloppily.

''I'd rather go for red heads.'' He said smoothly and smirked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

''I thought her brother was bad, but she is even worse! Like evil incarnated itself into her body, loving to torture us.'' Alex muttered.

''Excuse me, Spinnet?'' Alisha breathed in his ear. Alex yelped and jumped aside.

''N-nothing.'' He grinned toothily. ''Just commenting on how good you look with brown hair.''

''Sure, sure.'' Alisha eyed him warily. ''I was tired of the blonde.'' She said bored and shovelled eggs onto James' plate. ''Eat.''

James gave the eggs a sick look and grinned triumphantly as Alisha did the same to Sirius, and Sirius _hated _eggs. After that she muttered something and a green slab of _something_ appeared on a plate in front of her.

''_What is THAT!_'' Sirius said in horror pointing at it.

''Spinach. Eat. Makes you strong.'' Alisha said simply and splattered some on his plate.

''It makes you sick she means.'' James muttered and Sirius snickered causing Alisha to whack the backside of his head.

''Ouch.'' He whined.

''Eat!'' Alisha said firmly grabbing his fork and shovelling food in his mouth. ''Chew.'' She demanded and Sirius chewed on the green _shit_. ''Swallow.'' Alisha said and Sirius swallowed the foul spinach. He opened his mouth to protest when she stuffed a piece of buttered toast in his mouth.

''Fangs.'' He said with full mouth.

''Just eat. I can't be feeding you the whole time. I have my other men to look after.'' Alisha spat and turned her back on him giving James one last glare.

''No, no! Look, we're eating!'' Darren Coy protested shovelling cornflakes in his mouth. The others copied him and did the same with their breakfast.

''Good.'' Alisha smiled in satisfaction and turned to her own breakfast.

*

''Okay people. This is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for.'' Alisha paced the locker room.

''We're going to win.'' James joined in her speech.

''I know it.'' Sirius added.

''We've got a great team.'' Drew said grinning. Alisha glared at them and at the others who had been miming the speech.

''Cause we have three bril chasers with lethal speed, one keeper with amazing stunts to keep the quaffle out and two cocky beaters who's swings with the bat sometimes could be bigger then their mouths.'' Alisha paused to glare at James and Sirius who were running their hands through theirs hairs cockily. They both froze and grinned sheepish at Alisha. ''Though they are the best beaters in Hogwarts.'' Alisha beamed. ''Unless a certain Potter is looking for one certain red head.'' She added with a scowl at James. Sirius felt a smug grin creep on his face as Alisha didn't have anything negative to say about him. ''And if you, Black, aren't trying to impress the girls with your so-called-muscular-arms.''

Sirius' smug grin got wiped clean off his face. The three seventh year chasers, sixth year keeper and the two fifth year, most cocky, popular and big mouthed beaters cowered under the glare of the small, easily for third year, fifth year.

''And we have the prettiest, fastest, smartest, sharp-eyed seeker in the whole world!'' Darren piped up and Alisha beamed at the sixth year.

''Thanks, darling.'' She said and then started breathing sharply again.

''No worries, Wood.'' James comforted her.

''You're the best captain we've ever had since your brother.'' Sirius said. Alisha frowned.

''She's the only captain we've had since Joshua, idiot.'' James elbowed him.

''Yeah well I mean apart from Wood!'' Sirius scowled at him.

''SHE IS THE ONLY CAPTAIN WE'VE HAD SINCE JOSHUA!'' James cried out and Sirius frowned before scowling.

''Oh, right.'' He muttered.

''Alright, Sirius. You meant well and very sweet of you.'' Alisha smiled at him and Sirius felt his hand running through his hair again. ''Stop trying to impress me, Black.'' Alisha snapped and turned her back on him. ''Now I know why Joshua didn't make him or Potter captain.'' She muttered and grabbed her Nimbus. A sharp whistle sounded and Alisha went pale.

''Here we go!'' Matt said cheerfully.

''I'm going to be sick. Potter, seek for me. Black. You can handle it on your own right? No, someone get another beater.'' Alisha said panicking and turned on her heel.

''Relax!'' Darren cried out and grabbed her arms. He looked her in her eyes. ''You'll be fine, we all will. We'll all win and then celebrate.'' He said calmly.

''Thanks for the confidence.'' Sirius muttered and grinned at her playfully.

''No time for jokes, Black.'' Alisha said sharply, her wits and bravery and cockiness flooding back. ''We have a match to play and if we loose, there will be double practise. No, triple.'' She said and looked at her boys. ''Let's go kick some butt.'' She said and strode out of the locker room onto the match.

''If we loose. I'm going to freak. You guys better score loads and you better keep the Quaffle out of the goals.'' Sirius cried out.

''Damn that woman breathes Quidditch.'' Drew muttered as they formed up behind her.


	2. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Madam Hooch stood towering over the two captains but was not noticed by the small fifth year and the muscled sixth year.

''Now, I want a nice _fair _game. From all of you.'' She said eyeing the two captains.

''Luck Wood. You'll need it. ''Antonin Dolohov sneered.

''Looks Dolohov. You are desperately needing them.'' Alisha bit back even though she was lying. Antonin Dolohov was one of the hottest boys in school and Alisha had dated him for a week in her second year before she met the marauders and he hit her brother. She had punched him in his face, breaking his nose. He had freaked out about his bloody face and ever since then she mocked him with his looks.

''Very funny.'' He snapped.

''Shake hands.'' Madam Hooch demanded them. To her surprise Alisha gripped his hand and they stood opposite each other. Everyone was sure they were trying to break each others hands and that was exactly what they were doing. Alisha bit back a groan.

''Had enough yet, Wood?'' Dolohov said through gritted teeth.

''No. I just _love_ shaking your hand.'' She replied with a smooth face.

''They aren't even shaking them.'' James whispered to his team mates.

''They haven't even moved their hands yet.'' Tom Avery hissed to his team mates.

''ENOUGH! Just let go of each others hands before I send you off the pitch!'' Madam Hooch screeched and Alisha and Dolohov pushed each others hands away. Alisha turned to her team mates half grimacing half smirking and took her position of seeker at the end of the row. Regulus Black took his position in opposite her and she raised her eyebrow at the fourth year.

''Ready to loose, Wood?'' He smirked.

''You tell me that all the bloody time and you are always wrong.'' Alisha cooed and smirked back.

''Oh this time I'm right. You just wait.'' He sneered.

''Please. I'll do anything to catch the snitch. Any bloody thing.'' Alisha spat.

''Right, can't wait to see you jump off your broom then.'' Regulus snickered. Alisha raised her eyebrow at him again and smiled simply.

''How was your summer, Regulus.'' She asked in a hushed tone. James was too busy glaring at Avery opposite him. They were both twirling their beater bats in their hands, ready to hit each other with them.

''Alright, I suppose.'' Regulus answered gloomily. ''Same old, same old.''

Alisha nodded and threw him a sympatic look before mounting her broom as Madam Hooch gave the sign.

''When I blow the whistle.'' She announced as Alisha eyed a speck of gold fluttering up and disappearing. Madam Hooch moved her whistle up to her lips with a sigh and all players except the chasers shot off before the whistle even reached her mouth. Alisha sped towards the last place she saw the snitch and gazed down. Matt had caught the Quaffle and passed it to Drew as a Slytherin sped towards him. Lucius Malfoy sharply turned and flew with Dolohov and Rudolphus Lestrange after Matt, Drew and Alex.

''Having fun yet, Wood?'' Regulus sneered at her. She looked up and grinned.

''Oh I sure am.'' She said as Keira Jordan, the little sister of Alisha's brother's best friend called out that is was ten-nil for Gryffindor.

**''Just look at them, snakes. I'm bloody thirteen and not afraid of them. Ooh look. They're giving me menacing looks! I'm so scared!'' **Keira called out.

''Jordan!'' McGonagall snapped.

**''Alright, alright. So Malfoy, what a name by the way. Malfoy, it sounds like mouth foy what you could translate to mouth wash. So there goes mouthwash with the Quaffle and yes! Black swings his bat and hit's a bludger that zooms to mouthwashes- sorry Professor- Malfoy's face. Such a shame he ducked. It would of improved his face. I swear, look at that hair. All our female blond Hogwarts students would die for it. Oi! Malfoy, need a hair band? Maybe Black- meaning Narcissa Black of course not you darling Sirius - would like to _braid_ your hair for you.''** Keira had such a big mouth.

''Jordan! Keep it to the game or you are not allowed to comment anymore!'' McGonagall screeched and Keira scowled.

**''Fine. Slytherin scores, boohoo I would kick Coy's butt if I was you Alisha. By the way, loving the hair-''**

''JORDAN!''

**''Sorry, sorry.''**

''No worries, Coy!'' Alisha called to her keeper. ''They're just slimy gits and the game has only started. You're doing brilliant!''

''Keep your eyes open and not directed at the Blacks, Wood.'' Darren winked at her and she scowled blowing a raspberry at him.

''Trying to be nice to my keeper for once.'' She grumbled and flew off in search for the snitch.

**''AND IT'S 50-90 FOR GRYFFINDOR!'**' Keira screeched cheerfully. **''TAKE THAT YOU LITTE SLYTHERIN WANK-''**

''MISS JORDAN!'' McGonagall bellowed.

''WOOD!'' A voice yelled and Alisha ducked as she saw the Quaffle flying towards her.

''Fucking hell. Isn't the Bludger supposed to be trying to knock people off their brooms.'' Alisha muttered and glared at the direction where the Quaffle came from. Antonin Dolohov smirked at her.

''I'm just passing the Quaffle around, angel.'' He said and flew off after Malfoy towards the goals.

''ALISHA!'' A voice familiar to the one that yelled Wood screamed and Alisha narrowly swerved out of the way of a Bludger. Sirius sped passed her as it changed back and he clubbed it towards Regulus who was watching them. Regulus dove down towards Will Macnair and Macnair hit the Bludger towards Drew.

''Watch your back, Alish.'' Sirius winked at her and flew off towards Drew who was being harassed by the bludger. James was barley able to keep it off.

''You bloody cunts. It was suppose to go for Wood.'' Malfoy hissed and Alisha rolled her eyes.

''I'm right here mouthwash.'' She smirked at him and he glared.

''I'm going to kill that Jordan girl.'' Malfoy hissed.

''Yeah, good luck with that.'' James said loudly. He flew up to them.

''What do you mean with that, _Pothead_.'' Malfoy sneered.

''I mean, last time Avery tried to get back to Keira she and that red head friend of hers put a bloody brilliant bat-bogey hex on him, he almost had to go to St. Mungo's. Remember Avery.'' James said smirking. Tom Avery gripped his club tightly in his hand and James did the same.

''Potter. Go help Black.'' Alisha said sharply.

''Tom. Get back.'' Regulus flew up to them with his grey eyes glittering menacing. ''Pay attention to the game.''

''Since when are you Slytherin captain.'' Malfoy drawled.

''Since I'm not around to see you lot not paying attention to the game! Johnson and Bell scored another twenty points for the losers. If you don't get your butts down there, I'll curse you.'' Dolohov snarled as he flew towards them.

''Come on, Potter.'' Alisha said and sent Regulus and Dolohov a small appreciating nod. Malfoy and Avery had pulled their wands out and only a few people along with Regulus and Dolohov knew Alisha never brought her wand on to the pitch since her brother's wand snapped one game. Apart from her broom, her wand was her most priced possession showing that she was a pureblood and proud of it. James flew after a Bludger and Alisha flew up higher. She wasn't sure what the score was now. Something around 60-120 for Gryffindor.

''Having fun, Wood?'' Regulus called from underneath her.

''Oh yeah. So much fun.'' She called back and squinted in the watery sun. Why can't the damn snitch just show up! She was _bored_! Suddenly she widened her eyes. Merlin seemed to like her today and she flew towards the speck of gold that shimmered near the Slytherin goals. Regulus zoomed after her and suddenly Alisha pulled up her broom. She scowled at Vick Crabbe who smirked at her moving his arm up and down so his golden watch would catch the sunlight.

''Prick.'' She spat and cheered as Drew threw the Quaffle through the left goal.

''PAY ATTENTION CRABBE!'' Dolohov yelled and snatched the Quaffle out of the air flying towards the Gryffindor goals.

''Go knock him off his broom Spinnet!'' Alisha yelled at Alex who flew passed her in hot pursuit after Malfoy. Alisha flew back up higher again looking for that damn tiny speck of gold. Alisha turned her broom around and gasped as Regulus blocked her.

''Bloody Merlin, what are you doing?'' She grumbled. ''I nearly fell off my broom.''

''What was Coy saying to you earlier?'' He smirked.

''Oh Bloody Merlin.'' Alisha rolled her eyes. ''Nothing.'' She tried to pass him but he blocked her way again. ''Out of my way, Black!'' Alisha snapped growing pink.

''That wasn't nothing. Tell me.'' He grinned seductively at her. Alisha groaned.''It's _nothing_!'' She exclaimed. ''Just some _issues_ I had last year. Nothing else.''

''Yeah right. Everyone knows the issues you had with my brother. But if I'm not mistaken, Coy was talking about Black_s_, meaning me as well. Or do you know of a brother I have what I don't know?'' Regulus smirked.

''Get out of my way, Black!'' Alisha hissed and tried to shove passed him.

**''Oh Merlin! I see the snitch!''** Keira cried out and Alisha and Regulus did a sharp turn to look at her. **''Nah, joking. I saw Black harassing Alisha. You're welcome, Alisha! Just tell your brother he looks rather good these days for me.''**

''Ms Jordan. For the last time!'' McGonagall cried out.

**''Yeah, yeah. And Gryffindor narrowly in the lead with 160-170.'' **Keira did a thumbs up sign to Alisha and Alisha smirked at Regulus before flying to the other side of the pitch. Halfway through she froze and dove down towards a golden ball that was fluttering near the teachers stand. Regulus gave a shout and sped after her. With Regulus hot on her trail Alisha inched forwards with her hand outstretched.

''Come on baby! Stay there!'' She cooed at the golden snitch. ''DAMN!'' She swore loudly in Dumbledore's face. He chuckled as she didn't wait to say sorry and did a sharp turning after Regulus who had changed direction after the snitch immediately.

''Hah! Having trouble keeping up, Wood?'' He laughed loudly.

**''IT'S 230-200 FOR SLYTHERIN! COME ON ALISHA! YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THOSE GITS!''** Keira screamed. Alisha urged her broom on and was flying neck to neck with Regulus after the snitch. He elbowed her and she swore as he almost made her loose her balance.

''Yesss.'' Regulus breathed as he almost reached the snitch.

''Oh no you don't!'' Alisha screeched pushing herself forwards.

_''Right, can't wait to see you jump off your broom then.'' _

Regulus' voice echoed through her mind. Alisha _had _to catch the snitch. She spotted Sirius from the corner of her eye.

''SIRIUS! CATCH ME!'' She shrieked and Regulus' eyes widened.

''ALISHA!'' He hollered as she launched herself off her broom towards the snitch. She felt it brush against her fingertips and she grasped it with her other hand before plummeting towards the ground. Swiftly though arms grabbed her around her waist and she 'oofed' as someone pulled her in front of him on the broom.

**''ALISHA WOOD CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 230-350!''** Keira's voice boomed over the pitch as the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started cheering.

''WE WON, SIR- Black I mean- Regulus!'' Alisha exclaimed as she twisted to see her saviour.

''You know I was joking when I said I can't wait to see you jump off your broom, right.'' He said scowling. Alisha saw her team mates on the ground and Sirius had just touched the ground with a dark scowl on his face. However as he saw and heard Gryffindor cheer he punched the air and jumped on James' back.

''I know you were joking. But I told you. I'll do anything to win.'' She flashed him a cheeky grin. ''Loser.'' She teased as they touched the ground. Regulus rolled his eyes and smiled at her before she ran off with the snitch in her hand. ''WE WON! WE WON!'' She shrieked as her team mates ran towards her and jumped on her making a 'dog pile'.

''YOU BLOODY NUTCASE!'' Drew yelled at her from the top. ''YOU FUCKING JUMPED OFF YOUR BROOM! WAIT UNTIL JOSHUA HEARS!''

''Chill, mate. He'll probably buy me a new broom when he hears of my fantastic catch!'' Alisha said with her eyes shining in delight.

''You idiot!'' It was Sirius' turn to yell at her. ''You _jumped _off your _broom_! Thousands of meters above the ground!''

''I told you to catch me.'' Alisha rolled her eyes thrushing her hand with the snitch in it in his face. ''And I caught the snitch!''

''Yes, you caught the snitch.'' Sirius rolled his eyes. ''Merlin. If Regulus hadn't caught you…''

Alisha glanced at Regulus. He was standing with his scowling team and Alisha grinned. Time to rub the winning in Dolohov's face.

''Wrong again, Dolohov!'' She called sauntering over to the Slytherins. Her team mates followed smirking. Dolohov glared at her.

''Shut it, Wood. Next time you won't be so lucky. Next time you jump off your broom, Regulus might not feel the need to save you.'' He spat.

''You've got to admit, Antonin. Without Wood here, Quidditch would become too boring.'' Regulus sneered. Dolohov smirked at that.

''True, true. You won't be lucky next time, Wood. Remember that.'' Dolohov said and swept towards the Slytherin locker rooms. As Regulus brushed passed her, Alisha smiled swiftly.

''Thanks, Reg. I owe you one.'' She whispered and Regulus nodded.

''Catch you later.'' He said.''Really, that was a bloody brilliant catch, Wood!'' James beamed at Alisha and she filled with excitement again.

''I know!'' She grinned happily and looked up to her broom that was still hovering in the air. ''Urm. Someone?'' She pointed at it.

''There is always something.'' Sirius rolled his eyes and mounted his broom.

''Fetch!'' Alisha giggled happily and James burst out in laughter. Sirius snorted and flew up to her broom.


	3. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
